In the field of oil production, temperature and pressure conditions in a borehole, as well as internal tool operations, can cause changes in fluid pressures. Fluid routing systems are often used to equalize pressure and route fluid between different regions of a borehole and/or between the inner and outer portions of a drillstring or tool. Present valves used to route fluids in downhole environments are prone to seal extrusion when used to equalize pressure. Valves may also be subject to erosion when used to route fluid, and may clog when used to route dirty fluids. The seal may become extruded and damaged when opening the valve and/or eroded if not properly protected. In some other known fluid valve designs, a protective sleeve may be used to prevent seal extrusion, but such fluid valves only have two effective positions or states.